


What would you give for me?

by radiosilencez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goddesses, Hurt/Comfort, Idk. Interpret however you want I’m not ur dad, Minor Character Death, Nephilim, Or maybe they’re romantic?, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosilencez/pseuds/radiosilencez
Summary: “Will you be there when I wake up?” She asks, and he answers again, unhesitatingly.“Of course.”“Then that is all I ask of you, Eleison.”
Relationships: Roseanne Nirvana/Kyrie Eleison - OCs
Kudos: 2





	What would you give for me?

“What would you give for me?”

The little Angel looked up from threading together the daisies, the wings on his head lifting up in curiosity. The young goddess sat beside him looked at him with a hand cupping her cheek, nonchalant look on her face.

“What would..” His voice is tentative as he thinks, drifting off as he ties the stem of a daisy with another one and repeats the process again, sneezing as some of the pollen gets in his nostrils. The young goddess laughs, and so does he.

“I’d give whatever you wanted!”

“And you’re sure?”

The little Angel nods his head quickly and smiles as the older ruffles his short, black hair. His head wings fold up against his ears as he giggles.

——————-

It’s a bleak day. The little Angel, now somewhat older, sits beside a crying girl. His own eyes are red and puffy from crying, knees bunched up against his chest as his wings fold around himself and the young goddess. His chest hiccups as he bites back a wail, wiping his nose against his arm and coughing up phlegm. 

“Aezaroth..”

The goddess doesn’t answer, letting out an indignant wail as her hands ball up in her long brown hair, eyebrows knitted as she sobs. He threads one of his hands with hers, squeezing it lightly as she leans against him for support. He nearly falls back due to the weight but catches himself before the two both go tumbling. His other hand wraps around her back in a hug. He buries his face into her shoulder as he starts to cry again.

“I-I could’ve done something,” she gasps and he hiccups. The cold water of the shore laps at his bare legs, the burning remains of the battle long behind them; but it feels like they’re still there even now, in the choking smoke and red hot fury of her majesty. 

“It’s— It’s okay.” It’s a lie, the first one he’s ever told and it’s straight through his teeth. “We can save Aedifix. W-We just n-need to try harder.”

The shuddering breath she lets out makes him think she believes him, and instead of feeling relieved, he only feels worse.

——————-

His warm hands grasp her cold ones as they limp along the wreckage. His wings are raised and outstretched to protect her from the cold of the leviathan’s ocean, even if he’s shivering and cold because of it. She’s not crying this time, only a tired husk full of rage left in her place. But her grip on his hand is tight as ever, as if in the case that she let him go he would surely disappear as well. 

Their legs are both shaky as they walk up the white marble stairway, staining it in black with soot and grime. His eyes scrunch as the brightness emerges closer with each step upwards; the heavens always betrayed him in some way, even now as they lay bare of things to sacrifice. The halo that once was too big for him and sang his name now fits comfortably around his head and it feels wrong now. He does not deserve it after what he committed, he thinks. 

But even if he hates it, being in the land of the clouds is a breath of fresh air they both need, as they both collapse as soon as they pass the gates. Their hands are still within a tight grip of each other as they scramble to get up. The archives would not wait for them.

——————-

“What would you give for me?”

The little Angel; who is not so little anymore; speaks without hesitation this time.

“Anything. My very soul, if you so wished.”

Roseanne’s chest falls and rises in rhythm against his, long brown hair let loose and scattered across the marble of the rose garden they spent so many years together in. His wings, clipped and no longer spread proud; halo replaced with two large, black horns. He is no angel anymore but yet, she still treats him as if he were one. His breath hitches for a moment as he thinks about it, the obsidian tears in his eyes forming before he can stop them. He wants nothing more then to sink into the marble floor but as two hands cup his face and the warmth on him only grows, he doesn’t mind laying his feelings for her to see anymore.

“As would I, Kyrie. My most trusted companion.”

“I’d entrust you with everything I have.”

The silence is comforting as always between them, and the tears fade as quickly as they came; but the gentle catharsis is still there as he feels his eyes begin to droop.

“Sleepy, brute?”

He chuffs in amusement as he wraps his arms around her, feeling her settle her head against his chest, where his heart would be. And even if he doesn’t have a heartbeat to listen to, he’s sure the gentle thrum of the blood rushing in his ears is enough.

“Will you be there when I wake up?” She asks, and he answers again, unhesitatingly.

“Of course.”

“Then that is all I ask of you, Eleison.”

And he kept his promise, as he had millions of times.


End file.
